Legend of Smurfy Hollow (Hero Stories)/Part 3
"Oh, for smurfs sake, why did he have to run away like that? Come on, Brainy!" Fergus said. "Hey, Fergus!" Smurfette called out. "AH! I mean...uh... hey, what are you doing here, lass?" Fergus asked, when he seen Smurfette appear. "I thought I'd help you look for Brainy," Smurfette said. "Where did you see him exactly?", she soon coiled her left arm around his right arm. "Oh, you know, he was just over there...," Fergus said, rather nervously. "By Smurfy Rock?" Smurfette asked. "No... no... more... you know, that way...," Fergus said. "By Smurfy Creek?" Smurfette asked again. "No... not Smurfy Creek... more... uh... um... eh... why are you looking at me like that? Stop grilling me, woman! I can't take it anymore! It was only a wee little prank, that's all," Fergus said, finally coming clean. "A prank? What kind of prank?" Smurfette asked. "It may have involved a fake Headless Horseman...," Fergus told her. "What?" Smurfette said in shock. "I only wanted to teach him a lesson. But he ran off like a banshee into Smurfy Hollow and...," Fergus said. "Brainy is in Smurfy Hollow? Alone? It's almost dark. Come on!" Smurfette said, as she headed deeper into the Hollow. "I never should have got out of bed this morning...," Fergus said as he followed her. ... Brainy was still trapped inside his cage. "Assuming a wooden bar has a circumference of 18 smurfimeters, let's see... the force required to snap it would be precisely...," Brainy said, as he tried to snap the wooden bar with his hand, but his hand came back and hit him in the face. Just then he could hear two familiar voices calling for him. "Fergus! Smurfette!" Brainy called out. "Oh my smurf, Brainy! Are you okay?" Smurfette asked. "Well, I'm trapped 30 feet in the air in this sinister Gargamelian cage. This is not what 'okay' looks like," Brainy replied. "Yes, come on, come on. Let's get him down from there and get out of this creepy forest," Fergus said. "Hold on, Fergus," Smurfette replied. "We need to think this through." "Yes, a classic Gargamel tactic is to set additional traps around...," Brainy said. "We don't have time to overthink this...," Fergus answered back, before he too was caught in a cage trap. "Fergus!" Smurfette shouted, before she too was caught in a cage trap. "Now we've got plenty of time to overthink this," Fergus insisted in a rather sarcastic manner. "I wish Hero was here," Smurfette said. "Come on, lass!" Fergus replied. "We can't rely on Hero every single time to save us. Who would you ask for help if Hero ever passed away?" "I never want to think about that," Smurfette responded. "But, if that were to smurf, I would be by his side when he does." "So... who is going to find us?" Brainy asked. "Maybe Papa's looking for us," Smurfette answered back with a question of her own. "Not in Smurfy Hollow," Fergus responded. "I hate to further complicate things, guys, but the Headless Horseman is out there," Brainy said nervously. "Searching. Without senses. I know it defies all rational explanations." Smurfette spotted Fergus mocking Brainy, "Fergus!" she said. "Okay, fine," Fergus responded, showing Brainy his miniature wooden horse. Brainy was unsure as to what he was trying to imply. "Yeah, he tricked you!" Smurfette said. Brainy's anger began to build, just the fact that Fergus had done such a thing made his blood boil. "Sorry," Fergus chuckled, before Brainy literally threw the book at him. "This is all your fault!" Brainy shouted. "It's not all my fault!" Fergus said. "I'm not the one sneakin' around keeping all the smurfberries for myself." "Why you...," Brainy said furiously, before they could hear the sounds of a cat. "What was that?" Smurfette asked, as she looked around. Suddenly, they could see Azrael below them. "It's Azrael," Fergus said. The Smurfs tried to keep quiet, but a drop of pumpkin juice fell from Brainy's foot and landed in front of Azrael. He looked up and seen the three Smurfs trapped in the cages, then he quickly ran off to get his master. "He's going to get Gargamel!" Smurfette said. "Oh boy. What are we going to do?" Brainy asked. "Listen, guys. I have an idea. But it's going to take guts and brains. Do you two think you could work together?" Smurfette asked. Fergus and Brainy looked at each other and agreed to work together. ... Meanwhile inside the hovel of the evil wizard Gargamel, he was busy working on an experiment. "Just one drop. I've got to be very precise. Two drops would be bad. Three drops... I don't even know what three drops would do," Gargamel said, before Azrael burst through the window, causing Gargamel to use the entire amount of the ingredient he was using. It immediately exploded in his face. Azrael laughed hysterically. "Azrael! Can't you see that I'm working?" Gargamel said, angrily. Azrael ran onto his chest and began to tell him something. "Control yourself. Get off of me, you frenzied feline!" Gargamel said, slapping Azrael up to the banisters of the hovel. Azrael told him that his traps had worked. "What did you say? How many?" Gargamel asked him. Azrael counted the amount with his paw. "Three! Excellent! Excellent! You wait here. You'll only get in my way!" Gargamel said, as he unlocked a cupboard and brought out a net and left the hovel, but came back a few seconds later. "Um, I don't know where they are. Are you coming?" The Smurfs meanwhile had put their plan into full force. "Fergus, do you have enough momentum?" Smurfette asked. "Aye, Smurfette! I'm giving it all she's got," Fergus said, as he swung his cage back and forth. "Brainy, we need perfect co-ordination," Smurfette said. "Yes! Fergus, it's crucial that you shift your weight at exactly T-minus zero," Brainy said. "And when is that?" Fergus asked. "Just about now!" Brainy shouted, as Fergus shifted his weight to the left hand side of the cage, causing his cage to bump into Brainy's and then into Smurfette's. The cages continued to bump into each other. "It's working!" Brainy said. "It's also making me sick." "Brace yourselves!" Fergus said, as he swung his cage towards Brainy's, causing both cages to break, except for Smurfette's. Brainy and Fergus fell to the ground. Brainy closed his eyes as he descended, and as soon as he opened them, he found himself just inches from a sharp rock. "Oh no, Smurfette is still up there!" Brainy said. "It's okay. We still have time before Gargamel shows up," Fergus said. "Azrael!" Gargamel's voice boomed as they approached, causing Fergus and Brainy to hide nearby. 'Smurf to 'Part 4 Category:Legend of Smurfy Hollow Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories